Ebony Wilolu
The Ebony Wilolu (Daemonium Inexplebilis Artricolor) Is a subspecies of Wilolu that inhabits temperate and subtropical enviroments, and even Volcanic areas. It is fought only in G-rank. Physiology It is similar to the Wilolu in bodyshape, save for it's entirely ebony black fur. It's fur is also less dense, and parts of it's body is bald, showing equally black skin. It's skull like face is also black, and it's eyes are a blood red. Abilities It can harness the Dragon element, and can use its combos more fluidly than Wilolu. In game info: A Black Relative of the Wilolu, it is known to inhabit Volcanic areas instead of Artic areas. It is even more viscious than the stanard wilolu, due to it's body's high testosterone levels. Armors Blade Master Set Elemental resistances *Fire: 30 *Water: -25 *Thunder: 5 *Ice: -30 *Air: 5it's first *Terra: 5 *Dragon: -15 Abilities Coming soon.. Gunner Set Coming soon... Weapons Dual Blades Ebony Bloodclaws *Raw Power: 294 *Element Power: 250 Dragon *Sharpness: white Ebony Bloodtalons *Raw Power: 336 *Element Power: 450 Dragon *Sharpness: purpleit's first Bow Coming Soon... Great Sword Ebony Blood Blades Coming Soon... Ebony Bloodlust Blade Coming Soon... Long Sword Ebony Blood Saber Coming Soon... Ebony Bloodlust Saber Coming Soon...it's first Hammer Ebony Skullhammer Coming Soon... Ebony Skullcrush Hammer Coming Soon... Materials G-rank *Ebony Wilolu Hide *Ebony Wilolu Skull *Ebony Wilolu Claw *Ebony Wilolu Fur *Ebony Wilolu Tail *Ebony Wilolu Horn *Ebony Wilolu Gem *Ebony Wilolu Fang Quests (G-Rank) The Black Death *Area: Scorched Volcano *Fee: 500 *Reward: 7500 *Client: Scarred Hunter *Client's notes: I have seen many monsters in my life, but none oit's firstf them compare to the Ebony Wilolu I saw earlier! Ripped apart my entire hunting clan it did, are you prepared to face death at it's finest?!it's first Move set '''Warning: '''Just like it's cousin, Ebony Wilolu can make new techniques in combat, so the list of attacks noted here may not apply with the Ebony wilolu found in combat. Dragon claw Slahes at the target with it's claws, surrounded by dragon element. Upon connection with target, it inflicts dragon blight. Will fail to do this when stamina is low. Roar Will let out a roar that requires HG-Earplugs to block. Can be connected with a Dragon claw attack. Tail Whip Will whip targets with it's tail. Dragon spin Will Spin around and around, Claws wide open and surrounded with dragon element, slashing targets like a buzz saw. Will trip after finishing, leaving it vulnerable. Pounce and Rake Will pounce on a target. If successful, it will pin the target, and rake him/her with it's claws, doing damage with each swipe. Theit's first hunter can be saved if a dung bomb is used. Rush attack Will Charge at the Target, using it's horns as a weapon, in the fashion of a Diablos. Dragon Charge Attack Will charge up Dragon element, and charge using it's horns, now covered in Dragon element, as a weapon.it's first more coming soon. Notes: *It will prey on Aptonoth, Kelbi, Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, or even Bullfango to regain stamina. *It can Climb using its claws *It's weapons require two Ebony Wilolu Gems to fully upgrade. *It's horns can both be broken, It's tail severed,it's first and it's underbelly wounded then scarred. *It does not share Wilolu's hunger, but it is even more agressive due to it's body's high testosterone level, making it even more dangerous. *It's scientific name means "Dark colored Insatiable Demon" *It appears to have two rage modes (more info coming soon...) *There are rumors of a variant called the Blazing Wilolu. *Render by Chaoarren. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Pelagus